


A visit

by LNZetsumei



Series: Beyond the curtains of Rainbows [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Red and Green, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Beyond the curtains of Rainbows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A visit

"Green, Red is here."

The child's eyes widened at the familiar name. Green wobbled left and right, having been laying on his fluff bed on the floor and playing with his plush red firetruck. 

"Weiii!!" He giggles, like an upside down turtle trying to get back up. "Weied! Gyahawa!" 

Red's mother entered the living room, holding Red in her arms. The child set his eyes on Green the moment he saw him. His little arms reaching forward as he tries to wiggle away from his mother.

"Oh no no Red! You'll fall!" She knelt down next to Green and set Red down. Green latched onto Red and tries to use the other boy to help him up. 

Red tries his best to hold onto Green's sleeves and to pull him up.

Green got up, but at the same time, Red loses his balance and fell on his butt. "W..." Red teared up. "Waaaaaa!!!"

Seeing his best friend cry, Green also teared up.

Gathering their child in their arms, the mothers looked at one another, smiling at the whole ordeal and soothing the crying babies. 

Green was the one who stopped crying first, he hiccuped and turned to Red who was still quivering, Green reached out with both of his small arms. "Weid... Guwird... Weied!" He tries, frustrated that he cannot pronounce his friend's name. But brightened when Red turns to him.

"Weid!"

"Guween..." Red sniffles.

Green climbs down from his mother and wobbled all the way to Red and his mother, they are just sitting in front of one another but for little Green, the distance is already hard to cross when his balance is all over the place.

"Weid!" Green tugs on Red's shirt, looking up at him with a confident shine in his eyes.

Red's mother took that as a signal to let Red down. He still wobbled slightly but his sense of balance is better now. "Guween."

The two slowly made their way to Green's play area in the living room. Stumbling more than a few times on their way but also trying to help one another.

"My heart..." Green's mother sighed fondly.   
Red's mother chuckled. "They're such angels..." 


End file.
